The Internet and its multimedia component, the Web, have become an integral part of the way in which content is delivered to end users. For example, newspapers, magazines, and television and cable networks have Web sites that are increasingly being used to deliver content.
This content delivered by on-line service providers is accessed by end users by way of on-line service access devices. The on-line service access device most often in use currently is the personal computer. The personal computer may or may not share a monitor with a television. However, non-personal-computer on-line service access devices are being developed that will enable end users to connect to the Internet. These non-personal-computer on-line service access devices include, for example, (i) a network computer (having a basic RAM, little or no hard disk capacity, a modem, a monitor, and a keyboard; for more permanent storage, a network computer may rent storage at a remote location), (ii) a gaming device (such as those used with or without televisions in order to play video games), (iii) an Internet television (for example, a television equipped with an external Web box, or an Internet enabled television which is a television internally equipped with Internet access capability), (iv) an Internet telephone (a telephone that is Internet enabled), (v) an Internet hand held calculator (a hand held calculator that is Internet enabled, and (vi) the like. All such on-line service access devices are referred to herein as interactive service devices (ISDs).
Many people desire to determine the amount and nature of interest in the content provided to end users. For example, advertisers who use the Internet to deliver ads to end users may find it useful to know the number of times that their ads are accessed by end users, the length of time that the end users spend at the ads, and the demographics relating to the end users who access their ads. Such information may indicate the target audience for, and popularity of, their products and/or services. This information may also be useful in determining the success of certain advertising campaigns. On-line service providers may also desire to determine the amount and nature of interest in the content that they provide.
Certain web sites currently meter access to the content that they provide. However, metering Internet usage at a web site provides little opportunity to non-intrusively determine the demographics of the end users who are accessing the web site. Moreover, although the web site determines the number of times that its content is accessed, the web site does not also determine the number of times that other web sites are visited. Accordingly, the web site cannot effectively extrapolate to the entire population or even to the segment of the population accessing content of competing web sites.
It is also known to meter Internet usage through the use of software traps which are stored on the hard drives of personal computers located in statistically selected end user facilities (e.g., households, businesses, and the like). These software traps log each access to the Internet. However, software traps have a number of disadvantages. For example, software traps require all instructions to flow through the software traps. This requirement adds delay in the processing of these instructions. Accordingly, software traps slow down computer processing and can be, therefore, annoying to computer end users. Moreover, current software traps store the Internet usage data that they log on floppy disks which must be then mailed or otherwise non-electronically sent to a central facility where the information is downloaded and processed along with Internet usage data from other end users in order to generate Internet usage reports. This manner of providing Internet usage data from statistically selected end user facilities to a central facility for report generation places added burdens on the end users and is slow. Furthermore, software traps are not currently able to meter other interactive service devices such as Internet televisions, gaming devices, network computers, and the like.
The present invention is intended to solve one or more of the above-noted problems.